Mirci't
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: War rages on the surface of Mandalore, and Torrent Company is stationed near the enemy lines, tasked with border patrol along with the 212th. The battle was faring well, that is, until a certain Captain comes up missing. Where has CC-7567 disappeared to and will they be able to get him back, does he even want to come back?


**_Yes, yet another project to busy myself with… Mirci't means prisoner in Mando'a by the way. This is probably going to be an intense story but I don't have much planned for it, I'm just writing till I feel like it's a good ending. So, here it is, my second Clone Wars story: Mirci't… I will also be translating all Mando'a terms and phrases in the ending author's note._**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

"Rex, rest, ner vod," Cody said, walking up behind the Captain, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Rex responded stubbornly, scanning the area before resuming his border patrol.

They were stationed on Mandalore, with Torrent Company and the 212th along with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Gar shuk meh kyrayc, vod, rest," Cody insisted, "I'll take over the patrol, or do I have to make in an order?"

Rex chuckled, "I know you too well to fall for that, Cody. My shift ends in an hour, not right now," he responded, though the exhaustion was obvious in his features.

"Ah, c'mon, Rex, when was the last time you slept? You've been working too hard, we may be bred to be tougher and more resilient than the civvies but we still have our limits," the Commander lectured.

"I didn't get where I am now by resting every time I felt tired, and neither did you," Rex said firmly as he walked, "I'm not stopping now just because I'm tired."

"Rex, if you're not alert because you're tired you'll be killed or worse," Cody reasoned, "We can't lose you like that. We don't go down without a fight, never have, never will, you _have _to rest."

Rex froze suddenly, "You hear that?" he asked quietly, ignoring Cody's lecture.

Cody stilled and listened for a moment, hearing nothing, "What? What'd you hear?"

Rex visibly relaxed, "Never mind… it's gone…" he said, turning the lights on his helmet on and scanning the bushes.

"Okay, now you're hearing things, go rest, brother, you need it," Cody said.

"Not a chance," Rex shook his head and kept walking, "It was probably just an animal. You can ask all you want or even make it an order; I'm not goin' in until my shift's over."

Cody gave an exasperated sigh and gave up on trying to convince his brother to head inside. He headed in on his own, leaving his head-strong friend to finish his patrol. Kix would like to hear about this, he'd probably have just as much of an objection to it as Cody did, medics always did.

He ran into said medic as he entered the base-like tent, "Sir," Kix greeted as he walked towards Rex's patrol route.

"Wouldn't even bother," Cody suggested, "Already tried to get him in. You know when he slept last by any chance?"

Kix shrugged, "Must've been at least three days, sir," Kix answered.

Cody opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a familiar scream of pain. He and Kix exchanged a look and ran full speed to where the sound had come from. Kix knelt suddenly as he skidded to a halt and inspected black markings on the ground.

"These weren't caused by a fire or blaster," Kix said suspiciously, "I think he was electrocuted… Hasn't the Death Watch been operating in area?"

"You think Rex was captured? Right out of the base?" Cody asked.

"Possibly… It's the most likely option, yes," Kix answered, standing, as there was nothing to hint as to the Captain's condition.

"We have to tell the Jedi _now_," Cody said firmly.

Kix nodded in agreement and they took off at a sprint towards the command tent.

"Sirs," Cody said urgently as they entered the room quickly, seeing Echo, Fives, and all three Jedi surrounding the data table.

"What's wrong, Commander?" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"It's Captain Rex, sir," Kix said quickly, pausing to catch his breath, "He's gone missing."

"What?!" Anakin questioned in disbelief.

"We're afraid he may be a mirci't of Kyr'tsad…" Cody said, hoping that it wasn't true, the Death Watch was the last group he wanted any of his brothers ending up with, prisoner or not.

"In Basic, Commander?" Ahsoka asked a tone of fear behind her voice.

"Prisoner of Death Watch," Kix translated, looking at the floor.

**_Ner vod- my brother (ner- my; vod- brother, in case it wasn't obvious)_**

**_Gar shuk meh kyrayc, vod-_** **_You're no use dead, brother_**

**_Mirci't- Prisoner_**

**_Kyr'tsad- Death Watch_**

**_Well, that was interesting, was it not? Are Cody and Kix right, was it the Death Watch? Or was it something ten times worse? Find out next chapter; don't forget to tell me what you think please, response is critical!_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**


End file.
